


say it softly

by somnambulants



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulants/pseuds/somnambulants
Summary: "This is Ava," Sara says. "My girlfriend."or: a series of semi-connected scenes where Ava is introduced to the multiverse characters





	say it softly

(dig & felicity)

The second they step out of the portal and walk out into earth one, Sara’s immediately accosted by arms that encircle her in a hug so tight that she can barely breathe. 

Reflexively, she freezes, muscles tensing, before she hears the owner of the arms’ voice and relaxes.

“Oh my god,” Felicity says into her ear. “You have no idea how much you’ve missed.”

Over Felicity’s shoulder, Dig gives her a wave, smiling.

When she pulls away, Felicity’s eyes flick between Sara and Ava, who’s beside her and instantly, a somehow knowing smile starts to creep across her face. “And who is _this_?”

“This is Ava,” Sara says. “My girlfriend.”

“And _I_ am Ray Palmer,” Ray says, leaning around them so that Felicity can see him properly. “You might remember me? Maybe?”

(Later, when Ava is off in the corner talking to Kara, who’s making exuberant hand gestures, Dig comes up behind her and slings an arm around her shoulder. “I like her,” he says quietly.

Sara rolls her eyes, but warmth fills her at the genuineness in his voice. “Yeah. Me too.”)

(barry, iris, cisco and caitlin)

“This is Ava,” Sara says. “She’s the director of the time bureau.”

Nate coughs pointedly into his hand. “And they’re also banging.”

When both her and Ava turn around to glare at him, he gives them a look of wide-eyed innocence and shrugs.

Barry’s mouth drops open. “Wow,” he says, looking between them both, before smiling almost comically wide. “That’s so, uh, _wow._ Okay.”

“What he means,” Iris says dryly, but smiling just as much as her husband. “is that it’s nice to meet you, Ava.” 

Barry nods frantically, his hand a blur in front of them as he holds it out to Ava, who takes it warily. “Yeah, that’s what I meant! So nice to meet you!”

“Wait...time bureau?” Cisco says, frowning. “Aren’t those the wack jobs that tried to arrest you guys?”

Caitlin hits him on the arm. Zari snorts, not even bothering to disguise it.

“Yep, they’re the ones,” Sara says, smirking. 

Ava splutters a little. “That wasn’t how it happened,” she tells them hastily and the look on her face is suddenly so flustered that Sara can’t resist another jab. 

“It happened _exactly_ like that,” she tells them, trying not to laugh as Ava looks at her with betrayal in her eyes. “There were guns involved.”

“…oh,” Caitlin says.

Cisco gives them a look that screams approval. _“Nice.”_

(alex & kara) 

“Oh wow,” Alex stutters, flustered, as she looks between them. The reaction is a carbon copy of the person Sara remembers from the wedding. “That’s uh, cool.”

Sara tries not to laugh. Beside her, Ava coughs, her lips twitching.

Kara is grinning at them so widely it looks like it probably hurts. “Oh my gosh!” she says -- _squeals_. Sara winces a bit. “I’m so happy for you!”

She pulls them both into a hug that’s a little too tight.

“Ouch,” Sara says, her voice muffled in Kara’s shoulder. 

 

(oliver)

She finds Oliver, standing by himself on the balcony hours after their arrival, and silently slips out to join him. By the pensive look on his face, she can just tell that he’s got some kind of depressing internal monologue going on in his head.

“Stop thinking,” she says as she closes the balcony door behind her.

Turning around, Oliver gives her a half smile. “Yes, _captain,_ ” he mocks, saluting her. 

Sara rolls her eyes and shoves his shoulder. “Shut up.”

The silence that falls between them isn’t uncomfortable. It’s just … _quiet._

Everyone else is inside. If Sara cranes her neck, she can see Ava sitting with Zari and she finds herself looking back over there more than once, wanting to just check she’s still there because she’s _that_ person now, apparently. 

When he catches her looking for the third time, the look on Oliver’s face is simultaneously understanding and amused. 

“She’s perfect for you-- you know,” he says as he looks at her out of the corner of his eye. “You seem happy, Sara.”

“I am,” Sara says. “And she is. _Perfect.”_

At her words, Oliver nods, smiling for real now. His face is soft in the way it had only been when they were younger – or around Felicity. “I’m glad.”

When they go back inside eventually, Ava immediately looks over and gives her a look that Sara can clearly read as concerned. She must have seen her and Oliver talking.

“Everything okay?” she whispers when Sara reaches her. 

Sara entwines their fingers and squeezes gently. “Everything’s perfect.”

(thea)

As they’re leaving, Thea appears out of nowhere and wraps her arms around her, pulling her into a hesitant hug. “I better get an invite to the wedding.”

When they part, Sara winks. “You bet.”

(laurel & quentin)

(She imagines somewhere in one of the billions of universes out there, there’s another her that brings another Ava home and does the whole cheesy ‘meet the parents’ thing. 

She thinks it probably happens in a lot of those universes because she can’t see herself ever meeting Ava and not somehow falling in love with her eventually. 

Laurel would grill her. 

Her dad would _want_ to grill her, but he’d know Sara would hate it, so he’d probably just coach Laurel on what to say and plead the fifth later and Sara would sigh and act like it wasn’t kind of sweet that they both cared so much.

They both would have loved Ava, though, Sara is certain of that.)

“What are you thinking about?” Ava’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts and she blinks, finding herself back on the ship, surrounded by the walls of her room.

By the concerned look on Ava’s face, it’s not the first time she’s spoken.

Sara leans over to kiss her quickly. “Just about how much I love you.”

Ava relaxes, rolling her eyes as her face goes soft. “Goober,” is all she says, before she pulls her back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and has an abrupt ending (which if you've read my other fics, you'd know this is what I do best adsjhdjd) I originally intended to expand on it more but then...didn't, so yeah! I also ignored Nate leaving the legends bc thank u next! not my canon
> 
> there was a Tumblr post floating around that did give me an idea for the Oliver portion but I haven't been able to find it again, so credit to that person! 
> 
> anyways let me know what you thought! also on Tumblr [here!](http://somnambulants.tumblr.com/post/181076059101/say-it-softly)


End file.
